Final Flash
Final Flash (ファイナルフラッシュ Fainaru Furasshu) is an energy wave attack used by Vegeta. It is one of his most powerful signature attacks, along with his Galick Gun and Big Bang Attack. In order to perform this technique, Vegeta draws his hands back and gathers up his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden beam of energy towards his opponent. History Vegeta created the Final Flash technique during his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.8 The Final Flash is first used by Vegeta during his battle against Cell. Though Perfect Cell is significantly more powerful, the incredible amount of energy that Vegeta puts into the attack, reflected by significant charge time, obliterates the top half of the overconfident Bio-Android. Cell taunts Vegeta by standing still, implying that he will take the blast's full force. Sensing the danger only at the last second, Cell attempts to dodge the beam as the destructive energy disintegrates the ground on which he stands and continues off into deep space. When the dust clears, Cell has lost half of his upper torso. Despite this and to Vegeta's surprise, Cell is able to regenerate himself, shocked that the attack was actually able to damage him, and continues the fight. Vegeta uses the Final Flash to kill Dr. Raichi in the OVA Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. Later, when Vegeta uses the Final Flash to destroy Hatchiyack along with the other Z Fighters, he is shown charging it normally, but when he fires it, he is seen doing it with one hand (in a similar manner to the Maximum Flasher). Only in the anime, Vegeta uses the Final Flash against the Cell Jr. he is fighting against, but the attack is easily dispatched.9 In this instance, Vegeta spends only a few seconds charging up the attack rather than the several minutes used against Perfect Cell (presumably due to the desperate situation at hand), which could explain why the Cell Jr. manages to effortlessly deflect an attack that Perfect Cell himself was previously unable to dodge or defend himself against. As Majin Vegeta, he uses the attack against Super Saiyan 2 Goku Son(Universe 7); the attack name is heard, but not seen.10 Vegeta later uses blasts similar to the Final Flash against Kid Buu while buying time for Goku.11 Goku also uses a very similar move against Kid Buu while fighting in his Super Saiyan 2 form in an anime filler sequence In Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta uses a Final Flash in an Energy Clash against Auta Magetta's Lava Spit. Vegeta's attack eventually overpowers Magetta and leaves him vulnerable for a final attack from Vegeta. Future Trunks also uses the Final Flash during the battle with Goku Black and Future Zamasu in the alternate timeline, however Future Zamasu emerges unscratched from the attack due to his immortality. Later, against Infinite Zamasu, Goku charges a Kamehameha, Future Trunks charges a Galick Gun, Vegeta charges a Final Flash, and the three Saiyans combine their attacks into one and fire it at the sky, but the attacks are easily nullified. In the Tournament of Power, Goku and Vegeta, both in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, use the Kamehameha and Final Flash against the Trio de Dangers's Triangle Danger Beam. Goku and Vegeta's combined Final Kamehameha overpower the brothers. In Dragon Ball GT, Uub uses an attack very similar to the Final Flash during his training with Goku at Kami's Lookout.12 Baby Vegeta uses it against Goku on Earth, but Goku avoids it. He also uses the Final Flash twice during his battle against Uub: first on Trunks, Goten, and Gohan, considering them now useless, and then against Uub, in which an Energy Struggle ensues and Baby eventually wins.13 When Baby Vegeta uses this attack, he shouts "Big Bang Attack!" and the energy wave is pink in color. While in his Super Saiyan 4 state, Vegeta uses a similar attack in the Final Flash stance against Omega Shenron, along with Goku's 10x Kamehameha hitting the Shadow Dragon at the same time, but to no avail. Category:My Techniques Category:Ultimate Attack